Nuit
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: 1921: Mustang a reçu sa mutation pour le Nord, mais il lui reste un dernier détail à régler...


_Nuit…_

_(basé sur la chanson « Nuit » de Jean-Jacques Goldman)_

_Central City, 1921_

_La nuit t'habille dans mes bras  
Pâles rumeurs et bruits de soie  
Conquérante immobile  
Reine du sang des villes  
Je la supposais, la voilà_

Le crépuscule finissant ensanglantait encore le ciel sombre au dessus de la ville, mais Riza ne faisait pas attention au paysage qu'elle avait sous les yeux et qu'elle regardait sans le voir. Mustang, lui, était assis sur le lit et lui tournait le dos. La nuit était presque tombée sans qu'ils s'en fussent aperçus, et elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'il était revenu, porteur de son ordre de mutation. Elle savait qu'il l'avait demandée, il ne lui avait pas caché son désir de s'éloigner de Central pour servir son pays à sa manière, et elle s'y était préparée, mais elle sentait à présent son cœur se tordre comme si on allait l'arracher de sa poitrine. Il avait respecté son silence, conscient de ce qu'elle ressentait. Malgré le rapprochement certain opéré entre eux ces dernières semaines lors de sa convalescence, il allait encore partir, fuir ses démons en la laissant derrière lui, alors qu'elle-même ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Avait-il fallu ce drame pour qu'il se rendît enfin compte de ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour elle ? Cela avait joué un rôle certain de déclencheur, oui, surtout lorsqu'il avait cru mourir et qu'elle l'avait veillé jour et nuit au détriment de sa propre santé. Elle s'en voulait de n'être pas arrivée à temps, mais c'était surtout lui-même qui était à blâmer pour sa stupidité et s'être précipité dans la gueule du loup.

Il soupira et se retourna lentement vers elle. Riza n'avait toujours pas bougé mais il pouvait voir ses épaules trembler légèrement. Elle allait encore souffrir à cause de lui et cela lui crucifia le cœur davantage. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme cela, pas sans lui avoir parlé, lui avoir dit tout ce qui lui étouffait la poitrine à cet instant. Elle ne le croirait probablement pas mais au moins elle le saurait, quoi qu'il arrive ensuite. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il se leva et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne réagit pas. Mustang resta là un moment, à sentir son odeur, puis, n'écoutant que son instinct, glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Riza tressaillit mais ne chercha pas à se dégager de son étreinte. Elle resta cependant raide un moment mais il sentit sa chaleur se mêler à la sienne et elle s'amollit quelque peu. Suspendus en dehors du temps, ils restèrent là, l'un contre l'autre, à regarder les lumières de la ville.

_Tout n'est plus qu'ombre, rien ne ment  
Le temps demeure et meurt pourtant  
Tombent les apparences  
Nos longs, si longs silences  
Les amants se perdent en s'aimant_

Dehors, la nuit avait rendu les formes indistinctes, seulement trouée par les éclairages de Central qui s'endormait déjà. Un silence lourd régnait dans la pièce et, après un long moment, ce fut Riza qui le rompit. Sans le regarder, elle lui demanda :

« Quand dois-tu partir ? »

Il s'attendait à la question.

« Dans deux jours, dès que mon arrêt de travail sera fini… »

Elle eut un léger tressaillement, mais ne dit rien. Elle ne bougea même pas, restant contre lui dans l'obscurité, et il la serra davantage. Il la sentit se raidir et la relâcha quelque peu. La tenir ainsi lui procurait une sensation comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant, comme si elle était faite pour lui de toute éternité. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Finalement, c'était comme si perdre un œil lui avait donné la clairvoyance qui lui manquait, cruelle ironie. L'échange équivalent, peut-être ? Il n'en aurait pas juré mais ça y ressemblait.

Riza, pour sa part, était partagée entre un sentiment de plénitude incroyable et une douleur qui lui broyait le cœur. Elle aurait voulu fermer les yeux, se laisser davantage aller contre lui, mais la séparation à venir ne lui en laissait pas le loisir. Pourtant, il était bien là, elle sentait sa chaleur contre elle dans une proximité physique qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais eue, mais ne parvenait pas à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle le comprenait, qu'elle attendrait qu'il revienne, mais ne put rien exprimer. De toute façon, elle savait que ça n'aurait rien changé.

Mais Mustang sentit son flottement et, d'un geste, la fit pivoter pour la positionner face à lui. Il pouvait distinguer ses traits dans la semi-obscurité et voyait ses yeux mordorés briller légèrement, lacs d'or liquide si profonds qu'il aurait pu s'y noyer. Perdue elle aussi dans son regard d'ébène, elle ne fit pas un mouvement, gardant ses mains posées contre sa poitrine et sentant son cœur battre sous ses paumes. Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi et, lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un premier baiser doux. Quand il releva la tête, le regard de Riza tremblait d'émotion, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Emu par ce regard, il reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser cette fois plus appuyé et langoureux. Il la sentit s'amollir quelque peu entre ses bras et la serra davantage contre lui. Ils se séparèrent, et il s'aperçut que son regard mordoré était humide.

« Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît, je ne voulais pas… », dit-il, désolé.

Mais, pour toute réponse, elle reprit ses lèvres en mettant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle refusait qu'il vienne troubler avec des mots ce moment unique qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir vivre.

Une fois que leurs lèvres se furent à nouveau séparées, il laissa les siennes courir le long du cou de Riza, emporté dans la fièvre de l'instant. Il la sentit frissonner contre lui et laissa glisser ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les yeux de Riza s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle ne put réprimer un autre frisson alors que sa respiration s'accélérait. Un flot rageur se déversait dans ses veines et elle en tremblait presque. A quoi jouait-il donc ? Elle se posait la question mais ne le savait que trop bien, les signaux de son corps étaient plus que clairs. Le pire, c'est qu'elle savait qu'elle ne se défendrait pas, même si elle l'aurait dû.

Mais Mustang se reprit vite. Pas question qu'il profite du moment et qu'il abuse de la situation. Il aurait peut-être passé le cap avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas avec elle, elle avait un statut tout spécial à ses yeux et il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter après.

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas, je me suis laissé emporter… »

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la lâcher, à la laisser partir loin de lui, et Riza non plus ne se résolvait pas à quitter l'abri de ses bras. L'univers pouvait bien s'écrouler autour d'eux, rien ne comptait plus que cette chaleur commune, leurs deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il embrassa ses cheveux et dit :

« Je ne sais ce qui adviendra de moi là-bas, et sache que tu n'es en rien engagée par ce qui vient de se passer. Tu mérites bien mieux que moi… »

Il fit une pause pour rassembler les mots importants qu'il voulait dire :

« Crois-moi si tu veux, mais tu comptes pour moi, bien plus que tu ne l'imagines… »

Elle ne quittait pas son visage du regard, comme si elle voulait graver ses traits dans sa mémoire. Elle se considérait encore comme responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé, et ce malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire pour tenter de la déculpabiliser. Elle voulut exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, lui dire qu'il était le seul homme qui comptait pour elle, que cela serait toujours ainsi, et se dit qu'elle n'aurait plus de semblable occasion. Elle se fit donc violence :

« Je t'attendrai, quoi qu'il arrive…parce que tu es le seul qui m'importe… »

La profondeur de l'aveu le surprit, surtout venant d'elle. Elle ne dit rien d'autre, mais il la sentit poser sa tête sur sa poitrine en confiance, comme pour appuyer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cela contribua un peu à adoucir la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'idée de s'éloigner d'elle.

Ils restèrent encore un bon moment ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, Riza écoutant le rythme apaisant du cœur de son bien-aimé. Tant et si bien qu'elle finit par s'assoupir.

_Solitaire à un souffle de toi  
Si près, tu m'échappes déjà  
Mon intime étrangère  
Se trouver, c'est se défaire  
A qui dit-on ces choses-là ?_

_Dors !_

Il la souleva avec moult précautions et la déposa sur le lit, qu'il ouvrit. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et rabattit la couverture sur elle. C'était normal qu'elle soit épuisée, elle l'avait veillé pendant des semaines en plus de son travail, mais il sentit son sang battre à ses tempes à cette vision de Riza abandonnée dans le sommeil. Il avait l'impression de voler quelque chose d'intime, qui ne lui appartenait pas vraiment, mais il resta assis près du lit, profitant de ces derniers instants de privauté. Tant pis pour le qu'en dira-t-on, si certains s'amusaient à jaser ils trouveraient à qui parler, sa réputation était encore suffisamment effrayante pour ça, même s'il se refusait dorénavant à utiliser l'alchimie.

A présent qu'enfin ils avaient franchi un cap important dans leur relation il en venait presque à regretter d'avoir obtenu sa mutation, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa décision. Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre du recul et de servir différemment son pays pour panser ses plaies intérieures, et il ne voulait surtout plus qu'elle risque sa vie et sa carrière pour lui. L'idée d'être séparé d'elle lui faisait mal mais, du moins, elle serait en sécurité loin de lui, elle n'avait que trop risqué sa vie à présent et il ne voulait plus qu'elle pâtît de ses décisions égoïstes. Une fois le temps passé sur les tristes événements survenus, peut-être pourraient-il envisager une véritable relation fondée sur la confiance et leurs sentiments respectifs ? Il espérait vraiment que ça pourrait marcher, même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle le crût capable de lui être fidèle, mais il arriverait à la convaincre parce qu'il était lui-même persuadé qu'elle était la plus belle chose qui lui fût arrivé. Le défi ne lui faisait pas peur, même s'il s'agissait d'un des plus difficiles qu'il ait eu à relever.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et chuchota :

« Dors, mon cœur, ma précieuse, je reste auprès de toi… »

_As dawn lights up another day  
Visions I once had fade away  
All of those words unspoken  
My wildest dreams all broken  
It wasn't supposed to be that way_

_Should I leave why should I stay  
Solitaire à un souffle de toi  
Leavin' behind me yesterday  
Tout près, tu m'échappes déjà  
Am I free or forsaken  
Mon intime étrangère  
Cheated or awakened  
Se trouver, se défaire  
Does it matter anyway ?_

La nuit s'avança, puis commença son agonie dans des lueurs de rose rougeâtre annonçant un nouveau jour. Il n'avait pas quitté son chevet et avait fini par s'assoupir lui aussi, la tête posée sur le lit mais tenant toujours sa main.

Riza ouvrit les yeux, se demanda où elle était et se souvint brusquement. Avait-elle rêvé les événements de la veille ? Elle n'aurait pas juré qu'ils étaient réels jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie Roy endormi, ses cheveux en désordre couvrant une partie de son visage. Il dut la sentir bouger car il ouvrit les yeux.

« Bien dormi ? », questionna-t-il d'une voix éraillée par le sommeil en relevant la tête.

Ne sachant que répondre, elle s'assit et ôta sa main de la sienne. Il sentit sa gêne et expliqua :

« Tu t'es endormie, aussi t'ai-je mise dans mon lit, mais je peux t'assurer que je n'ai rien fait d'autre… »

Il sourit légèrement.

« S'il prenait l'envie à quelqu'un de médire à ton sujet, je m'en chargerais personnellement… »

Elle retrouva tous ses esprits et lui dit :

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, dormir ainsi n'importe comment alors que tu es encore en convalescence ! »

Il éclata franchement de rire.

« Ma belle, ma douce Riza ! Ta réputation t'indiffère, on dirait ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ne change pas le sujet de la conversation, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison ! »

Il se releva, négligeant la douleur de son dos, et glissa à côté d'elle.

« Tu disais ? »

Elle se perdit dans son unique œil d'obsidienne, et ne dit plus rien, troublée par sa proximité physique. Pourtant, elle parvint à retrouver ses esprits et soutint bravement son regard tendre. Il approcha doucement sa tête et l'embrassa longuement avant de dire :

« Tu devrais y aller maintenant ou tu seras en retard à ta prise de poste… »

La mort dans l'âme, elle reconnut qu'il avait raison. Elle sortit du lit, enfila ses chaussures et il se leva également.

« Je t'écrirai… », dit-il seulement, et ils échangèrent un long regard, puis un baiser avant qu'elle ne sorte. Elle était à peine dehors qu'elle sentit les larmes qu'elle avait retenues inonder ses joues, et elle marcha rapidement vers ses quartiers. Mustang resta debout un long moment, fixant la porte par laquelle elle venait de sortir, puis il dit de façon presque inaudible :

« Je t'aime… »

Ces mots qui reflétaient ses véritables sentiments mais qu'il n'avait pas su dire. Il se jura qu'elle les entendrait de sa voix la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait et, se détournant, commença à rassembler ses possessions en prévision de sa mutation…

**FIN**


End file.
